Jay and Kai
by Cool fetishbro
Summary: The misadventures of a bad writer have led to this being made. Do not read if you do not like explciit sexual things.


It was a clouded and stormy night, winds howling through the streets of Jay's hometown. The kettle whistled as water boiled inside of it. Jay stood up from her couch and poured herself some tea.

There was a sudden banging at the door, startling Jay. She put down the cup and with a few drowzy steps she was already at the door. Opening it she was met with the cold wind and rain and a familiar figure at her doorstep. Kai looked up from under her umbrella and smiled; "Hey Jay, can I come in for a few hours? Storm caught me when I was on a walking home from the store and this umbrella doesn't really help."

Walking in, Kai took off her coat and left the umbrella at the doorstep. "Why were you at the store this late??" Jay questioned but just shook her head. "Anyway... Want some tea?" she asked. Kai sat down on the couch, and smiled again. "Nah, I'll just have some water if you don't mind." Jay shrugged, not thinking much of it.

The two girls started talking, Jays wholesome aura overshadowed by Kai's adventurous and... well... slightly malicious one. Not the bad kind of malice, but the kind that makes you feel gooood...

With a few quick moves, Kak was sitting right next to Jay. A firm slap on Jay's thigh and skight caress earned Kai a cute squeak from Jay. "What was that?" Kai grinned. Jay blushed as she bit her lip slightly, holding her tea cup in her hand, shaking a bit. "Kai...? How does it feel to... yknow ...?" Jay shakingly asked her. "Oh it feels great, especially when your first time is an experienced partner..." she grinned, leaning onto Jay. Jay smiled, "Are you drunk Kai?" "No why?" Kai asked, sounding almost offended.

Jay sighed, "I dunno... You seem a bit drowzy that's all." and Kai rubbed Jay's thigh again. "Oh really? Mind if I take a little nap right here then?" Kai giggled as she slid dosn Jay's torso and laid her head on Jay's soft thighs. Jay shivered and drank her tea as Kai let her head rest on her thighs. "Mhm... Why are you so pent up anyway? Cmon it's just a bit of fun." Kai smiled and turned around, her feet in the air as she was looking up at Jay. "Why don't I show you what I bought?" Kai stood up and took out a strapon belt. Jay blushed furiously, "Why did you buy that??" "I bought it cuz it looked fun... plus, I got a great deal on this!" Kai exclaims as she pulls out an averave sized, but still intimidating double dildo. Jay's eyes were stuck to the dildo as Kai's hands caressed it and stuck the base of it into the belt. "Why don't we try this bad boy out?" Kai grinned as Jay just sat there on the couch. "Wh-what??" "You heard me. Why don't we try it out?" Kai smiled as Jay wiggled about a bit as Kai stepped infront of her, the double dick flopping around infront of her. Jay looked up and she sighed. "F-fine... But just this once, ok? And be slow, I'm still yknow .. A virgin." Kai smiled, pulling Jay's top off, revealing two cute and perky D cups sitting there. Next came the bottom half. With a quick pull the jeans came off alongside the panties. "Cleanly shaven? Someone's been taking care of themselves." Kai smirks and pulls her top off aswell. Removing her pants and putting up the belt was as easy as she hoped. Now, she's met with such an exciting sight, how could she not have atleast a bit of a taste...?

Dropping down, Kai grins as she gives Jay an experimental lick, her tongue barely grazing the surface. Met with a quiet mewl Kai kept Jay's legs wide open and plunged deep, her fingers in the dark dark cave while her tongue was focused on the little hiding nub at the top. Quivering, Jay moans outloud, completely by mistake and that makes Kai just go faster. "O-oh...! I th-thought you'd be more gentle ...!" Jay exclaimed as her face grew redder and redder, flush with heat.

Suddenly the sensation stopped and Jay opened her eyes when she felt a prodding at her two tight holes. Kai pressed hard against Jay, her tight backside not relaxing. "Don't worry, just relax... I promise it'll feel good..." Kai says, giving Jay's nipple a kiss and playful bite made Jay relax just enough for Kai to plunge the double-dick inside. Jay squirmed around, holding back tears as Kai made her way deeper. Her hands wrapped tight around Kai's shoulders, she cries silently as Kai begins to move. "It hurts... But it... feels so good too..." Jay moans out as Kai begins slowly thrusting letting Jay get accustomed to having something being in her. "Can you... go a bit faster...?" Jay smiles and Kai, with a grin, thrusts in harder. Jay's back arches as Kai begins to thrust harder, faster. Kai takes in her partners nipple, suckling as she keeps thrusting. Jay feels her two holes stretch wider with each thrust, the dildo seeming to becime bigger. Her eyes trace to one of Kai's hands, where she holds a small pump. Eyes wide, she sees Kai put one last thrust in as Jay loses track of time, her eyes rolling back abit as she grasps at the couch and her legs hook around Kai's hips, pulling her in and keeping her in place as Jay moans and her holes clamp down on the intruder. Minutes later, she looks Kai in the eyes and kisses her, the double-cock still in her. "Can we go again?" she asks, a mischevious smile on her face.

"You even ask?" Kai grins, giving Jay another kiss as she plunges back in, this time it feels even better. Each time it just feels better and better. When the storm ends, Jay is sitting on the couch, legs spread wide open as her holes have been strecthed out wide. "Oh fuck I loved this..." Jay grinned. Kai got up and threw the double dildo into the sink to wash it later. "Hey Kai... It isn't cheating if I go and... try to pick up some guys is it?" "Ofcourse not, just take pictures for me will ya?" Kai laughed as Jay smiled. "Awesome."


End file.
